


And Now The Bell Rings

by KazuichiSodaOffical



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other, Teacher AU for the dream SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuichiSodaOffical/pseuds/KazuichiSodaOffical
Summary: A teacher Au for most of the dream SMP characters! some may not be included because there are too many people to create into teachers :( hope you enjoy it anyway! Chapters may take a while to post so my apologies!!!
Relationships: possible dreamnotfound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. First Day

The story is going to be set up in several different POV’s. Each teacher is going to have their own chapter in the story. One chapter may be Mr. WasTaken, next would be Mr. Fundy or Miss. Nikki. The order of the POV’s are going to usually be consistent, but possible changes in the order will occur.   
I hope you enjoy! It's not the best of my writing, but I tried :)

POV MR. NOTFOUND

It’s currently 5am and I just watched Dream trip into the teacher's lounge. He either believed he was late or the most likely solution, he timed himself. He ran into the chair across from me and sat down. He slammed his head down onto the table and let out a loud groan. 

“Time?” He asked me. I pulled out my phone and checked the time and the time when he texted me. 

“14 minutes and 32 seconds,” I read out to him. He let out a triumphant wheeze. 

“New record!” he let out a small sigh and sat back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and stared at him. 

“You...you live 20 minutes away,” I pointed out, “did you completely ignore all road safety laws?”

“In the words of Grunkle Stan, ‘road safety laws, prepare to be ignored!’” he laughed. He reached into his bag and began going over his schedule. In my 5 years of teaching, I’ve never met someone quite as excited as Dream is.

“Um…am I late?” Bad called from the doorway. I shook my head and gestured for him to come over. He pulled over one of the rolling chairs and sat down. “Did you guys have a good summer?”

“I did!” Skeppy called rushing into the room. I let out a stifled laugh. 

“Did you guys come here together or is this just a huge coincidence?” I asked, smiling stupidly. Bad blushed and chuckled.

“Nooooo….we definitely weren’t talking to each other on the phone the entire ride here,” Bad chuckled. Skeppy laughed and leaned onto the table. “My God, do you ever sit down?”

“Nope! Bads students always point that out so it has become my goal to not sit down during class,” He explained happily. It's true, but the kids really like him so Mr. Minecraft never bothers him about it. It's around 5:18 and the students shouldn’t be arriving for another hour and a half, so we have time to catch up. The first day of school is always a complicated one. 

“When is SapNap getting here?” Dream asked, looking up from the paper he was staring at. A loud whistle sounded from the doorway. 

“He’s already here,” SapNap called from the doorway. He strutted on over proudly, causing all of us to stifle a laugh. “Hey mama’s!” he said with a wink. We couldn’t hold it in. We all burst out laughing. He smiled wide. “How are y’all? Summer went by super fast.”

“Summer was just summer. I didn’t really do anything,” Dream piped in. I shrugged, I didn’t do anything either. Bad smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but then a loud screech was heard from down the hallway. He ran to the door. A teenage boy was sprinting down the hallway while being chased by Wilbur. 

“WILBUR- WE DON’T CHASE STUDENTS!!!” yelled Bad, running out of the room after him. Wilbur skidded to a stop and panted. 

“He…” he took a deep breath and stood up, “He’s not a student. Well, sort of. He’s the new teacher's aid. Fresh out of college from Britain. The first thing he says to me?” Before he could finish, the student-teacher came running back down the hall. 

“ALL I SAID WAS THAT I DON’T THINK MUSIC SHOULD BE REQUIRED!!” He screamed. Wilbur shot up and was about to start running again before Bad grabbed him. 

“No, Wilburrrrrrrr,” He scolded, “We don’t scare the new teachers.” He let go of Wilbur and walked over to the kid. I slowly walked out of the room and headed over too. Everyone else followed, including Wilbur. The kid began to back up as we got closer. 

“Hey,” I said, approaching him slowly, “I’m Mr. NotFound, but you can call me George. We’re the teachers.” He slowed to a halt, and we followed. 

“Uhhh…My name's Tommy? Or Mr. Innit, according to Mr. Minecraft,” he explained, “I’m the teacher's aid for large classes, Gym, and end of day classes."

Wilbur let out a loud laugh, making me jump very high into the air. Dream wheezed and grabbed me. The empty hallways made the laugh echo around the hall, making it sound sort of creepy. Wilbur, however, was only scary when he wanted to be, any other time he’s one of the sweetest teachers.

“You do realize that means you’ll be working with me?” Wilbur said to Tommy. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

“I knowwwwwwwww,” Groaned Tommy, “I was just stating my opinion!” Wilbur rolled his eyes and wandered into the teacher's lounge. I looked over at Dream and signaled for him to let me go. He dropped me and followed SapNap back into the lounge. Tommy was still slightly in shock

“Don’t worry, you're not the only student teacher here. His name’s Tubbo, I’m sure you guys will get along,” I gave him a small smile and gestured for him to head inside the lounge. He nodded and speed-walked into the room. 5:26, still over an hour for everyone to get here.


	2. First day pt. 2

POV MR. WASTAKEN

I’ve been teaching for around 2 years and the first day of school is always hectic. New teachers being hired, new students, new schedules, new everything. Only certain things stay the same like George always being the first in the building, SapNap always trying to make us laugh, and Bad always wanting to know how we are doing. It's those things that make waking up at 4 am bearable. After the whole thing with the new student teacher, we all relax in the lounge for a bit. Tommy is being guarded by Bad so Wilbur doesn’t start yelling, but other than that everything is very chill. 

“Hullo,” I heard from the doorway. We all look up to see Techno standing there holding a Dora backpack in his hands. I stifle a laugh and Techno’s head snaps toward me. “What's so funny, homeless man?”

“Techno you’ve seen my apartment-” I try to argue but he just laughs and drops the bag onto the ground. He looks around the room and chuckles.

“Did everyone quit or am I just early?” He asked. That got a small chuckle from around the room. Suddenly, without warning, someone speeds through the door, scaring Techno badly. He snatched a pair of scissors and held it like a sword at whoever just teleported into the room, but lowered them when he saw who it was. “Ranboo!” He yelled. The 6’6 student-teacher stood in the middle of the room with a piece of toast in his mouth. 

“My clock was fast. I have no clue what time it was wHAT TIME IS IT?!” Ranboo exclaimed frantically. Everyone burst out laughing. 

“It’s 5:45!” Techno exclaimed, placing a hand over his chest to catch his breath, “You still have an hour, kid. You’re fine.” Ranboo let out a sigh of relief and settled down in one of the bean bag chairs. Bad gestured for Tommy to go introduce himself to the other student teacher, but he just glared at Bad. He whispered something under his breath, but the sound of the door opening made me unable to hear what he said. All I know is that it made Bad furious, which was funny. I sighed and looked to see what other poor soul has to also deal with this chaos. 

Tubbo walked into the room, took one look at everyone, and immediately tried to turn around and leave. Nikki pushed him into the room and smiled. 

“Hello everyone!” She called, pushing Tubbo further into the room. “I see we have a new student teacher! Tubbo, go say hi!” She gently pushed him again in the direction of Tommy before waving to me and walking over to Wilbur. I didn’t bother to see how the conversation with Tubbo and Tommy went down. That Tommy kid didn’t seem like the social kind. However, I did take notice that Tubbo somehow managed to get him to come over out of hiding from the bean bag chair. They seemed to get along, so I turned my attention back to George. He was studying his schedule very intently. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile, causing his cheeks to go slightly pink. 

“What do you want?” He asked. I reached over and fluffed up his hair. 

“Nothing,” I laughed, “I just wanted to say hi!” He smiled at me and fixed his hair. “Sooooo, how was your summer?”

George rolled his eyes and chuckled. “The perfect conversation starter. It was fine, I went on vacation with my family but that was it. How about you?” The conversation led on for a while before more teachers arrived. 

“¡HOLA CHICOS!” Quackity exclaimed running into the classroom. Bad rolled his eyes and Skeppy cheered. He did a pose for a quick second before bursting out laughing and finally waking over to Skeppy and Bad, high-fiving SapNap on the way over. I chuckled and George smiled. 6: 13, half an hour until school starts and social hour is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this chapter took so long! School has been hectic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) Also my apologies, I will be using google translate for Spanish so please correct me if I write anything incorrectly. 

POV MR. QUACKITY

Ah yes, the first day of school, where kids are miserable and teachers are terrified of the miserable children. I myself have always had fun on the first day of school. I teach Spanish class so kids have my class after lunch or at the end of the day, so on the first day, they’re not too keen on coming to my class. I let them know I’m aware of this fact by starting every class with a “Who Wants To Work Today?” poll. 80% of the time it's a “no” which is very understandable. I don’t want to work either. 

“Hello, Quackity,” Bad snaps at me, “how was your summer?”

“It was good! I did a lot of crimes-” I'm cut off by Bad face palming and Skeppy trying not to laugh. “What? It's what I did.”

“What did you actually do, Quackity?” Bad snapped again. I sighed and chuckled. 

“I didn’t do much, played a ton of Roblox and that's it, how bout you guys?” I smiled at them and Bad relaxed. We talked about our summers for a bit before the door opened again. Karl tripped in and my face lit up. SapNap and I raced over and engulfed him in a hug.

“Woah! Okay- Hey guys!” He laughed while we squeezed the daylights out of him. “I can’t breeeaaatttthhh-” SapNap set him down but I was still holding onto him. 

“Quackity, let him breath,” SapNap chuckled and I glared at him.

“Lo he tomado como rehén. Él es mío ahora,” I joked and SapNap held in a laugh. “Lo obligaré a jugar a Roblox conmigo por la eternidad.”

“Quackity pleeaassseee,” Karl whined and I laughed. I finally let go of him and he made a whole show of gasping for air. “Freedom! Thank you for your mercy, oh dear Quackers.”

“Hey! Only the students are allowed to call me that,” I snapped dramatically. SapNap joined in.

“Please!” He exclaimed dramatically, “do not fight! We must work together to make it through the day.” At this point, we were all on the floor laughing hysterically. 

“What the honk-” Karl wheezed, “Ahhhh I missed you guys!”

“We missed you too! Dude, how was your guy's summer?” We led the conversation for a while until more teachers arrived. Sam, Fundy, Puffy, and Philza all entered the room shortly after. Philza played an alarm on his phone to get our attention.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to a new year in Mojang High. Since most of you teach every single grade, today will be very hectic. Just know, you’re on your own. I'll be in the office the entire time, send the chaotic kids down if you need to. Now, off you guys go.” As if he had magic powers, the bell immediately rang and we knew we had 3 minutes to get to class before the kids. “May the odds forever be in your favor,” I said goodbye to everyone, and then we all sprinted out the door. 

The school day had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not shipping Tommy and tubbo!!!!! I’m trying to write how they became friends in this AU. I respect their boundaries and I will not tolerate shipping them. Thank You <3

POV MR. TUBBO

It wasn’t a long walk to my classroom and an even shorter run to my class. I sprinted inside of the room and began to set everything up. As I was making the microscopes look aesthetically pleasing I heard a knock on the door. 

“Hello! Uh welcome- oh!” As I turn around I see it's not a student, it's Tommy. 

“Oi! You’re my first class of the day,” He explains and shuffled on over to the back of the room. “I'm just here to make sure the kids are in check.”

I smile at him and continue setting everything up. “Welcome to Biology class,” I say walking to the front of the room. “How old are you?”

“Ah, I’m 16 years old. Just got out of a year at college in Britain when I decided I was going to move to America for a job. I called for the teacher and Phil hired me as a student teacher.” He finished explaining and I laughed. “What's so funny??”

“The same thing happened to me. 1 year at college, moved to America for a job, got hired here and after a year of teaching as a teacher aid I got promoted to student-teacher!” I explained and Tommy laughed a loud laugh. 

“POG! At least we have similar stories,” He smiled and shuffled around in place more. The final arrival bell rang and the students began to pile in. Most were around the ages of 14-15 so it was funny to me that Tommy was only a year older. 

“Hullo, everyone! Take your seats and class will begin.” I explained and Tommy clapped his hands. 

“Anyone not in a seat will stand for the rest of the year!” He called out. A few kids laughed but most rushed to a seat, not wanting to find out if he was joking or not. We both locked eyes and stifled laughs.   
“Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Tubbo and this is my associate…” I gesture for Tommy to introduce himself.

“I'm the Big Man of this class. Names Tommy, but call me Mr. Innit,” He crosses his arms to make himself look tough, but it just spurs a few laughs and some signs of annoyance. A small green-haired kid raises their hand.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but how old are you both?” They asked. Tommy's tough appearance shrunk back down. 

“We will get to that later,” I interrupt, “But for now, I’ll call attendance and attempt to pronounce your names correctly and remember them.” After 5 minutes of attendance, marking down seats, and trying to pronounce several kids names, we got on with class. The class wasn’t very long, only around 40 minutes. All we did today was play some icebreakers and do everything in our power to avoid the “how old are you?” question. When class ended, Tommy scooted all the kids out of the room and then shut the door. 

“That was beyond hectic,” He huffed. I chuckled and pulled out another paper. 

“Just wait, we have 3 minutes until another class comes,” I explained to him and he put his head in his hands. 

“I have 20x more respect for you full-time teachers now.”

7:18 am, several hours until the first day of school ends.


End file.
